In order to be more relevant and effective, products should provide value to customers while at the same time protecting and preserving customer privacy. To provide value, products are designed to meet the needs of customers. This can be done by marketing the product to a group of customers whose needs are met by the product or changing the product to meet the needs of an anonymous representative group of customers. In a computing environment, websites may analyze data from customer actions in an attempt to know the needs of the customers. At the same time, the practice of personalizing the actions of individual customers may make customers feel uncomfortable, thus resulting in customers ceasing to use such websites. As such, customer privacy should be protected and preserved.